Tukang Modus
by unesa-chan
Summary: "Bapak kamu itu tukang-"/"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan nge-gombal terus! Kerjakan soalnya!"/"Hei Sakura, kamu lagi PMS ya?"/Sebuah cerita abal nan singkat dari saya :3 Jangan lupa review yaa thankyu


**Rated: T**

**Genre: Drama, Romance**

**SasuSaku**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

"Bapak kamu tukang aduk pasir ya?"

"Kok tahu?"

"Soalnya, kamu udah aduk-aduk hati aku _eaaa_."

Itu hanyalah sepenggal kalimat dari sekian banyak gombalan yang diucapkan Sasuke pada sekian banyak gadis. Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku dengan bosan saat mendengar kalimat itu. Kasian sekali Tenten. Sepertinya ia adalah korban selanjutnya. Aku mendesah pelan, lalu memperhatikan kedua manusia yang sedang ber-gombal ria. Yang satu terus mengucapkan kalimat gombal. Dan yang satu lagi terlihat kegirangan. Tentu saja hal itu membuatku cukup muak.

"-dat. Hei jidat!"

Sontak teriakan itu membuatku tersentak. "Apaan?"

"Kau dengar ucapanku tidak?"

"Ha? Yang mana?" tanyaku dengan polosnya.

"Issh.. dasar anak ini. Menyebalkan sekali sih," gerutu Ino. Aku hanya bisa memberikan cengiran khas ku padanya sembari menekuk tangan tanganku, dan membentuk huruf V.

"Aku kesal dengannya," kataku sambil menunjuk seseorang dengan daguku.

"Sasuke? Kenapa memangnya? Kau cemburu?"

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. "He? Yang benar saja. Bukan itu. Aku hanya kesal karena dia itu suka modus! Kan kasihan para gadis bodoh itu."

Ino terkekeh pelan melihat kekesalanku. Dan aku kembali mendengus kesal saat mendengar ucapannya selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Bapak kamu itu tukang-"

"Ayolah Sasuke, jangan nge-gombal terus! Kerjakan soalnya!" bentakku. Sedangkan orang yang baru saja ku bentak hanya terkekeh disertai senyum tak jelasnya itu.

"Hei Sakura, kamu lagi PMS ya?"

Aku mendelik ke arah Naruto. Ingin rasanya kucolok kedua matanya dengan pensil yang sedang kupegang ini.

"Wo wo wo _keep calm.. keep calm.._"

"Ini soal kok susah banget sih," gerutu Ino frustasi. "Sakura ajarin dong.."

"Oke. Jadi, untuk mencari _interval_ nya, kita harus pindahkan yang ada unsur 'x' nya ke kiri. Dan yang lainnya ke kanan. Setelah itu-"

"Bapak kamu tukang-"

"Sasuke!" teriakku lagi dengan nada kesal. Dan anehnya, ia malah terlihat sumringah saat melihatku uring-uringan lagi.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, jangan terus manyun begitu. Nanti bibirnya bengkak loh, karena kebanyakan cemberut," kata Sasuke di sela-sela tawanya. Aku hanya mendengus kesal tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kemudian aku mempercepat langkahku.

"Oh ayolah Sakura, jangan cemberut terus. Kau sekarang terlihat seperti nenek-nenek dengan kerutan sebanyak itu di dahimu!" katanya sambil mencoba untuk menyamai langkahku lagi. Kini kami terlihat seperti sedang latihan berjalan cepat. Dan aku mulai gondok saat harus menerima kenyataan itu. Karena lelah, akhirnya aku menghentikan 'langkah cepat' ku tadi dan kembali berjalan normal.

"Kau masih marah ya?"

"..."

"Hhh.. ya sudah aku minta maaf deh."

"..."

"Begini saja, aku akan memberikan apapun yang kau minta, asal kamu mau maafin aku."

Sudut bibirku mulai terangkat sedikit tanda aku mulai tertarik. Walaupun terlihat samar, Sasuke cukup menyadari hal tersebut.

"Kamu tinggal sebut aja, nanti akan ku belikan. Es krim _strawberry_ misalnya..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan menatapnya dengan sumringah. Ia pun menyeringai pelan saat melihat responku. Eh? Tunggu dulu, sepertinya aku salah-

"Tangan," katannya lagi.

Aku langsung menyerahkan tanganku padanya. Dan tentu saja detik selanjutnya ia kembali tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila. Lalu ia mengelus puncak kepalaku dan berkata,"_Good girl.._"

Ia langsung menarik tanganku dengan kesal. "Memangnya aku anjing?"

Ia tertawa puas hingga memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Aku langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Ya udah, maap. Yuk, sekarang kita beli es krim," katanya langsung menarik tanganku dengan tiba-tiba dan menggenggamnya. "Atau mau beli bakpau aja, biar kembar sama pipi kamu?"

"Sasukeee!"

.

.

.

Kuletakkan tas brengsek ini dengan kesal. Sialan, berat pula. Kalau saja tak ada orang disini, sudah ku lempar tas itu ke sudut kelas.

"Bapak kamu-"

Suara itu terdengar dari luar kelas. Sialan. Pagi-pagi sudah nge-gombal. Dasar tukang modus.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?"

"Ha? Tidak kenapa-napa."

"Ooh.. kau kesal dengan si pantat ayam itu lagi."

Aku hanya mendengus dan Ino tertawa melihat hal itu. "Sudahlah, akui saja kalau kau suka dengannya."

"Aku ngga cemburu."

Ino kembali tertawa terbahak mendengar jawabanku. Aku menoleh padanya dan bertanya apanya yang lucu dari perkataanku tadi.

"Tadi aku ngga nanya kamu cemburu atau ngga loh," ledeknya.

"Eh? Bukan itu maksudnya.." Oke, sekarang aku tahu kalau pipiku sudah merona hebat.

"Ngga apa-apa kok Sakura. Dia memang tampan. Banyak kok yang suka," ledek Ino lagi.

"Apaan sih?"

Ino kembali tertawa. Sedangkan aku hanya cemberut mendengarnya. Yah, mungkin ini efek aku sedang PMS. Atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

"Bakpau, udah ngerjain fisika belom?"

Aku menghentikan kegiatan menggambarku dan menatap sosok yang sedang duduk dihadapanku dengan pandangan kesal.

"Namaku bukan bakpau. Namaku Sakura. Sa-ku-ra."

"Apa? Ba-k-pau? Oh bakpau itu yang isinya duit dan dikasih tiap imlek kan?"

"Itu angpau."

"Angpau itu yang warna putih, terus bisa terbang kan?"

"Apaan? Awan?"

"Angsa!"

Aku menatapnya datar. "Itu jauh sekiranya ya."

Ia tertawa melihat ekspresi datarku. Sedangkan aku tak terlalu mempedulikannya dan melanjutkan kegiatan menggambarku.

"Maumu apa sih disini terus?" kataku pada akhirnya saat merasa risih karena ia terus saja memperhatikanku intens.

"Bapak kamu itu tukang cabe ya?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Apa aku ini terlihat seperti cabe-cabean?" tanyaku sinis.

Tawa Sasuke meledak mendengar kalimat tersebut. Bahkan kini beberapa anak kelas mulai tersenyum tak jelas. Tak terkecuali Ino. Ia bahkan mengerling aneh padaku_. Eewww_..

"Hmm cabe-cabean ya? Bagus juga tuh," gumamnya sambil tersenyum.

"Rasa cabe itu memang pedas, tapi justru itulah yang membuat banyak orang menjadi ketagihan," lanjutnya.

Karena tak kunjung mendapat respon dariku, akhirnya ia ia mencubit pipi tembamku dan segera menjauh sebelum aku bereaksi. "Kamu itu bagaikan bakpau isi cabe deh."

"Sasukeee!"

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar tawa bahagianya dari luar kelas.

.

.

.

"_Eh bakpau, minta telur gulung nya dong."_

"_Bakpau, ajarin matematika yang nomor 4 dong."_

"_Eh ketemu lagi sama bakpau isi cabe."_

Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal setiap Sasuke memanggilku dengan 'bakpau'. Bahkan sekarang ada embel-embel 'isi cabe' segala. Cih, dasar tukang modus. Apa kau pikir aku akan terpengaruh hah? Memangnya aku ini sama seperti gadis-gadis bodoh itu?

"Hei jidat, kau itu kenapa sih? Sejak kapan makan onigiri itu dipotong terlebih dulu memakai pisau? Kau kira sedang memakan _steak_ apa?"

"Hah? Tadi kau bicara apa, Ino?" tanyaku sambil menyendok onigiri yang sudah tak berbentuk itu.

Ino menatapku sinis. "Cih, lihatlah cari gadis ini makan. Tadi ia memotong onigiri menggunakan pisau. Sekarang ia menyendokinya."

Aku yang kaget dengan penjelasannya langsung melihat bekal ku. Benar saja onigiri-onigiri ini sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Mau tak mau aku sendoki onigiri (tak berbentuk) itu dan mulai memakannya.

Hap

"Mmm enak banget sih."

Kata seseorang di sampingku. Aku segera menoleh dan mataku terbelalak kesal saat mengetahui siapa orang yang tadi memakan onigiri ku.

"Ish Sasuke! Itu kan bekalku! Kenapa kau malah memakannya sih?"

"Lah? Kan kau sendiri yang menyuapi ku," kata Sasuke dengan wajah sok polosnya.

"Sudah sana pergi! Jangan ganggu makan siangku!"

"Apa? Kau mau aku temani makan siang? Baiklah kalau begitu," katanya bersemangat. Ia langsung duduk disebelahku dengan wajah berbinar. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa terbengong sambil berusaha mencerna apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Hhh mulai lagi deh pacarannya," kata Ino dengan nada menyindir.

Aku melotot ke arahnya sedangkan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya lalu berjalan pergi.

"Hei _piggy_! Kau mau kemana?"

"Buat apa aku mengganggu orang yang sedang pacaran?" kata Ino dengan nada meledek. Lalu ia tak mengindahkan panggilanku lagi. Sementara manusia disebelahku ini masih saja menampakkan wajah 'mupeng' nya itu.

"Mau onigirinya lagi."

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. Kemudian aku berikan kotak bekalku padanya. Namun ia hanya menatapnya.

"Apa lagi?" kataku kesal.

"Suapin."

Mataku melebar mendengarnya. Apa-apaan sih manusia satu ini?

"Makan sendiri," kataku jutek. Ia hanya terkekeh melihat ekspresi kesalku.

"Kalau lagi ngambek, Sakura jadi tambah cantik deh."

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menyendoki onigiri itu ke mulutnya itu sebelum ia menggombal lagi. Setidaknya onigiri ini bisa menyumpal mulut berisiknya itu. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihatku menurutinya.

"Bakpau, nanti pulang bareng ya."

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tapi aku mau pulang bareng kamu," katanya sambil mencubit pipiku pelan. Aku langsung mengusap pipiku gusar. Seakan sudah terinfeksi oleh kuman yang berkembang biak di tangannya. Sasuke kembali tertawa melihat tingkah kesal ku itu.

"Ish.. jangan pegang-pegang," kataku sambil terus mengusap pipiku untuk menghilangkan para kuman yang sudah mulai berkembang biak di pipiku. Atau mungkin sekarang mereka sudah membangun perkampungan mereka sendiri?

"Jangan begitu dong. Nanti pipi kamu makin merah," kata Sasuke sambil melepaskan tanganku dari pipi dan menggenggamnya. Sontak hal itu membuat pipiku sedikit bersemu merah. Kuulangi ya, 'sedikit'. Aku langsung menepis tanganku dan beranjak pergi.

"Makan sendiri saja!"

Ia terkekeh pelan. "Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah nanti ya!"

.

.

.

Aku menatap tangan ku yang tadi disentuh olehnya. Jujur saja aku tadi merasa senang atas perlakuannya tadi. Namun harga diriku terlalu tinggi untuk mengakui hal itu.

"_Kutunggu di gerbang sekolah nanti ya!"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di telingaku. Tanpa aku sadari, seulas senyum muncul dari sudut bibirku. Aku segera merapikan buku-buku ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, mengingat bahwa bel pulang sudah berdering.

"Ciee yang lagi berbunga-bunga."

"Tsk. Berisik kau _piggy_."

"Hahaha sudahlah jidat, akui saja kalau kau menyukainya. Ya kan?"

Aku tak menanggapinya dan kembali membereskan mejaku.

"Tak menjawab, berarti iya."

Aku mendelik ke arahnya dan Ino hanya mengedikkan bahunya.

"Sudah ya jidat, aku duluan dulu. Ah ya, jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada Sasuke. Jaaa."

Aku hanya mendengus kesal melihat kepergian Ino. Dasar anak itu benar-benar...

Setelah mejaku beres, aku segera melangkah keluar kelas. Namun beberapa anak perempuan sudah menghadangku disana. Mereka menatapku dengan sinis. Aku yang merasa tak punya masalah apa-apa dengan mereka kembali melangkah tanpa mempedulikan meraka.

"Hei jidat lebar! Urusanmu dengan kami belum selesai!"

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menatap mereka. Tidak ada yang boleh memanggilku jidat lebar! Kecuali Ino, tentunya.

"Aku tak merasa punya masalah dengan kalian," kataku dengan nada datar.

Gadis berambut merah yang tadi memanggilku jidat lebar tadi tertawa mengejek. Sementara beberapa gadis lainnya menatapku dengan pandangan sinis.

"Dasar gadis bodoh! Kau pikir Sasuke benar-benar menyukaimu? Ia hanya menjadikanmu korban! Sama seperti kami."

"Lalu?"

Ia kembali tertawa mengejek. "Jadi jangan terlalu berharap bodoh!"

Sekarang gantian aku yang menatap mereka sinis. "Lalu apa urusannya dengan kalian? Jika memang Sasuke tak menyukaiku dan hanya memberikan sebuah harapan palsu untukku, apa urusannya dengan kalian? Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian jadi tak kehilangan Sasuke-kalian kan?"

Mereka terlihat agak syok mendengarnya. Kemudian aku segera berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. Tanpa aku sadari, hatiku terasa nyeri yang amat sangat. Sebutir air mata jatuh dengan bebas melewati pipi tembamku.

"Jangan terlalu berharap hah?" ucapku sinis. Aku langsung menyeka air mata tersebut dan terus berjalan. Persetan dengan meraka semua!

.

.

.

"Sakura, kenapa kau lama sekali? Ayo naiklah," kata Sasuke seraya menyerahkan sebuah helm berwarna putih padaku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Ayo Sakura. Tunggu apa lagi? Katanya sambil menarik tanganku agar mendekat. Namun segera ku tepis tangan kekar itu. Ia menatapku bingung.

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Hentikan saja semua ini. Aku sudah muak," kataku dengan nada yang kelewat jutek. Bahkan lebih tepatnya terdengar dingin.

Sasuke menatapku serius. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia menunjukkan wajah seriusnya padaku. Aku tak mempedulikan tatapannya dan segera berjalan menjauh. Tepat saat aku sudah berjalan cukup jauh, aku tak dapat menahan air mataku lagi.

1 tetes

2 tetes

4 tetes

Tidak-tidak. Aku bahkan tak tahu ini sudah tetes yang ke berapa. Hatiku sangatlah sakit. Memori saat aku sedang bersama Sasuke pun terasa berputar kembali. Aku memang seorang gadis bodoh. Seharusnya dari awal sudah aku usir dia agar tidak mendekatiku lagi. Kalau saja dari awal aku melakukannya, mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini.

"Sakura, tunggu!" sebuah tangan kekar berusaha menahan lenganku.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepas," rontaku sambil berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku."

"Tidak! Tidak ada penjelasan! Lepaskan aku brengsek!"

Namun hal itu malah membuat cengkraman Sasuke semakin erat.

"Kumohon Sasuke. Kumohon lepaskan aku," pintaku. Kali ini suara ku terdengar sangat mengiba. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi.

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, Sasuke langsung menarikku dalam pelukannya. Aku meronta dan berusah untuk melepaskan diriku darinya. Namun, sekuat apapun aku mencoba, tenagaku tetap kalah kuat darinya.

"Sakura, kumohon tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu. Apapun yang sudah Karin katakan padamu, tolong jangan dengarkan dia. Aku tak pernah seserius ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Tapi hanya kamu Sakura! Hanya kamu. Dan semua itu karena aku mencintaimu."

Tangisku semakin menjadi mendengarkan penjelasannya. Entah perasaan apa yang merasuki tubuhku saat ini. Namun, pelukannya dapat membuat hatiku menjadi tenang dan damai. Tanpa aku sadari, aku pun membalas pelukannya. Sudut bibir Sasuke terangkat saat menyadari hal itu.

Setelah dirasa aku sudah merasa tenang dan lebih baik, Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya agar dapat melihat wajahku. Kemudian Sasuke mengusap bekas air mataku dengan lembut.

"Kamu tahu ngga apa pengertian lingkaran dalam kamusku?"

"Memangnya apa?"

"Lingkaran itu adalah sebuah bentuk sempurna yang tak punya sudut, dan tak punya ujung. Sama kayak cinta aku ke kamu yang ngga akan pernah ada ujungnya."

Aku tertawa pelan mendengar gombalannya. Lalu memukul lengannya pelan.

"Awas ya, kalo kamu ngasih tau ke gadis lain tentang pengertian lingkaran."

"Siap boss!"

Sekarang aku benar-benar tertawa melihat sikap hormat sempurna nya itu. Kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh, tapi kan kamu belum jawab pernyataan cinta aku."

Aku langsung berbalik badan sambil berjalan mundur. Lalu aku membuat 3 gerakan yang membuatnya melongo parah. Pertama, aku menunjuk diriku sendiri. Kedua, aku menyatukan kesepuluh jari ku dan muncullah bentuk hati disana. Dan ketiga, aku menunjuknya sambil tertawa. Terang saja hal itu membuatnya melongo parah.

"Sakuraaa!"

Aku hanya tertawa sambil melambaikan tanganku padanya. Yah, kurasa sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahanku lagi. Dan pastinya memelukku dalam pelukannya. Lagi.

.

.

.

.

"Bapak kamu pasti maling ya?" tanya seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu dengan semangat.

"Kok tahu?"

"Soalnya kamu udah mencuri hati aku~"

Gadis berambut pirang itu hanya bisa terbengong mendengar sahabatnya bisa juga mengucapkan kalimat gombal seperti itu. Sepertinya Sakura sudah terjangkit virus gombal Sasuke. Ino kembali menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tanpa ia sadari ada seorang lelaki yang sekarang duduk di sampingnya dan terus memperhatikannya.

"Nona Yamanaka kan?"

"Ssstt.. jangan berisik dan menggangguku. Aku sedang melakukan misi khusus."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya.

"Nona Yamanaka, saya telah diutus oleh ayahmu untuk segera menjemputmu ke acara perjodohan kita."

Ino tersentak mendengarnya namun ia masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari sahabatnya yang berada di meja seberang. "Saya tidak pernah merasa menyetujui perjodohan apapun. Bisakah anda pergi sekarang?"

"Sayangnya anda tetap harus mengikuti perintah saya," ucap lelaki itu lalu langsung menarik tangan Ino.

"Hei! Memangnya kau siap-"

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Sai. Saya adalah calon suami anda," kata lelaki itu lagi sambil mengecup pelan punggung tangan Ino. Sedangkan Ino membeku melihat sosok dihadapannya itu. Terpesona lebih tepatnya.

"Jadi, apakah anda akan menuruti perintah saya?"

Ino mengangguk pelan sambil terus memperhatikan sosok yang sedang tersenyum itu. Sepertinya Ino sudah terkena hipnontis. Atau mungkin santet? Atau mungkin tidak.

.

.

.

.

.

-Selesai-

Oh yeah~ akhirnya selesai juga! *sujud syukur* xD sebenarnya, fic ini aku tujukan untuk seorang temanku yang tukang modus :p Hahaha hanya sebagai sarana untuk menyindirnya agar menghentikan kebiasaan konyolnya itu sebelum korbannya bertambah banyak -_- kasihan para gadis itu... btw, fic ini bisa disebut based on my true story, or maybe not xD PHP memang, tapi yah itulah saya. Eh? Hahaha canda kok canda :p Walau sebenarnya ada beberapa fakta yang sungguh dan benar-benar terjadi xD

Seperti pipi bakpau misalnya.. Manusia satu ini memang suka menyebutku dengan sebutan 'pipi', 'bakpau', atau bahkan keduanya -_- semua itu karena pipiku itu agak errr tembam untuk gadis seeumuranku –-" Tapi sebenarnya ia anak yang baik dan enak diajak curhat. Walaupun tukang modus xD

Sudah dulu curhatan saya~ semoga kalian menikmati cerita abal nan singkat ini :p Apabila banyak typo mohon dimaafkan, jangan lupa di review ya~ thankyu 3


End file.
